


I'll Take Care of You

by darkestxskies



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Caretaking, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Headspace, Infantilism, Mother Complex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestxskies/pseuds/darkestxskies
Summary: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are in the early stages of exploring a new dynamic of CG/L.Mainly fluff and general Harley/Ivy cuteness.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	I'll Take Care of You

Poison Ivy sat in the makeshift laboratory of her Gotham City apartment idly skimming through her phytosociology notes. Although she loved having Harley with her, she savored any of the little quiet time she found herself with. When the girl had appeared at her door with numerous injuries and a broken heart several weeks ago, Ivy had prepared herself to once again pick up the pieces and offer refuge before her friend ultimately left to repeat the cycle.

This time, however, Harley had shocked the older woman with her revelation that she was the one who had willingly walked away. The girl claimed she was through with her abusive ex-boyfriend and had no intention of returning to him. Ivy was cautious in accepting her friend’s words totally but still felt a sense of relief in hearing them all the same. That night, Harley had poured her heart out to the woman and asked to be held; thus, marking the start of the transition into their new dynamic.

A disturbance in the green that filled her home brought the redhead out of her thoughts and a small smile to her face. She rose to make her way toward the bedroom where Harley was currently sleeping.

Walking into the room, Ivy saw the smaller girl lying on the bed furiously rubbing at her eyes with balled fists and sucking softly on her pacifier. The blanket that was originally covering Harley had apparently been kicked down by her feet exposing her diaper and onesie clad body to the chill of the room.

“Hello, my little daffodil,” the woman whispered to the still half-asleep blonde on her bed. “Did you sleep well?”

Harley only whimpered in response and continued to paw at her eyes.

Ivy sighed as she gently pulled the girl’s hands away from her face. Harley wasn’t necessarily a fussy baby, but she was sensitive and very clingy. The woman hoped she would get up from her nap and eat her dinner without a big to-do.

“Come on, Harley, it’s time for dinner.” The redhead laughed softly at Harley’s sleepy expression and lifted her baby from the bed after checking to see that her diaper was still dry. Instinctively, the girl’s legs wrapped around her caretaker’s waist and her hands went around the older woman’s neck.

As Ivy made her way into the kitchen and went to place her little one in her highchair, Harley immediately began to cry. Ivy sighed as she ignored the girl’s fussing and continued to buckle her into her seat; making a mental note to pick up the pacifier that was unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

The purchase of the highchair, next to that of the swing, was the most explicit step Poison Ivy had taken in proving to Harley that she was serious about her promise to act as a caretaker. For her part, the girl had been incredibly touched by her friend’s willingness to accept this part of her life; let alone be so involved.

“Oh my gosh,” Ivy said with sarcastic exasperation placing a hand over her heart. “You’ve had quite the hard day playing with your toys, taking your nap, and now eating dinner.”

Harley’s cries quieted slightly as the woman spoke to her, but quickly picked up with the realization that she herself was not going to be picked up. Despite her cries, she was safely fastened in her seat and the redhead moved to pick up the discarded pacifier and place it on the counter. She then moved to the pantry to survey the dinner options before making the decision to prepare a cup of mac and cheese. She scrunched her nose at the food but reasoned that Harley would likely fight even more against eating something she wasn’t as fond of and prolong the tantrum.

Not wanting to clean up an inevitably giant mess, Ivy elected to feed Harley herself and pulled up a chair in front of her little one.

“Mac and cheese! Your favorite! Isn’t this nice?” Ivy looked hopeful as she held a spoon with several noodles out. Harley’s cries dwindled to sniffles and she stared at the offered food.

After a few more seconds of deliberation, Harley opened her mouth signaling she wanted to eat.

“Good girl!” Ivy praised as she noted only a minimal amount of cheese got around her little one’s mouth.

The rest of the feeding went smoothly after that, and Poison Ivy felt grateful for a relatively easy dinner time.

Once the girl had eaten her cup of food and had her face wiped, she was released from the highchair and placed on the living room floor amongst her toys. Ivy seated herself on the couch only several feet away from where she had placed Harley; not missing the blonde’s momentary look of fear.

“I’m right here, Harley. Go ahead and play.”

This seemed to placate the girl who turned to pick up one of her music books. She immediately started pressing all of the sound buttons repeatedly and Ivy winced at the seemingly endless amount of noise in the apartment.

After several moments of playing with her book, Harley seemed to lose interest.

“Beebee!” she screamed suddenly slightly startling her caregiver.

“Harley. We do not scream.” Ivy said firmly. She watched as the girl’s bottom lip began to wobble and continued before there would be any tears.

“If you want beebee you ask me. Calmly.”

“Beebee?” Harley said much quieter.

Ivy smiled her approval before standing to retrieve the item from the kitchen. She quickly washed “beebee” off in the sink before crouching down in front of Harley to offer the wanted object. The girl quickly took her pacifier and placed it into her mouth before smiling up at her caretaker.

“What do we say when someone gives us something, Harley?” Ivy waited to see if she would receive an answer; though that was highly unlikely.

In headspace, the girl was the exact opposite of her talkative and boisterous adult self. She had a vocabulary that was limited to a few very simple words and noises, could only crawl, and was much shyer and reserved. The redhead was unsure as to what her exact age was, as when asked during their preliminary discussions, Harley only shrugged her shoulders and said, “really little.” Ivy considered that she was somewhere around one year old; however, the blonde would often seem even younger when tired or upset. While this posed a greater challenge for the older woman in some ways, she loved little Harley and having the opportunity to care for her.

“We say thank you to them. Can you say thank you?” Ivy watched as Harley simply giggled at her and proceeded to pull on her feet.

The woman smiled at the girl who was undeniably cute and slid down the couch to be on the ground with her.

“Hmmm. I think we should build something. Will you hand me a block, please?”

\--

After playing with the blocks and reading _Five Little Monkeys_ for what felt like the millionth time, Ivy checked the time and decided that she should start winding Harley down for bed.

“Harley, why don’t we go make a bottle? Would you like that?” Ivy tried to sound excited for the girl.

The woman rose and easily scooped up the baby before making her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge to grab one of the previously poured bottles and promptly began heating it in the microwave. Although Harley always loved having her bottle, a nighttime one meant bedtime was soon to come. Therefore, Ivy tried to act cheerful as a deterrent for any possible crying that would accompany the bedtime routine.

Once the bottle was warm, Ivy took a detour to the bedroom to grab Harley’s blanket before returning to the living room to sit on the couch. She cradled the girl in one arm as she used the other to first remove her pacifier, and then maneuver the blanket and cover her. Harley started to whine impatiently at having her pacifier taken away and be moved around instead of simply getting her bottle.

“Shhhh. One second, sweetheart.” Ivy whispered before grabbing the bottle from where she had placed it beside her on the couch.

“Here you go. Good girl.” Ivy patted her little one’s bottom, noting she was thankfully dry, and placed the bottle to her lips.

As soon as the nipple was on her lips, Harley began to suck. She let out a small sigh of contentment as her hands idly played with the blanket and she looked up at Ivy’s face curiously. Each time she had her bottle, Harley would always watch Ivy’s face as if it were the most fascinating thing on Earth. In reality, even in her infantile headspace, she knew she was safe with the woman and wanted to be near her always.

Harley’s sucking began to slow after several minutes, and her eyes began to droop. She whimpered a bit and felt Ivy bounce her slightly while shushing her gently.

When Ivy finally felt the girl’s body relax totally, she too let out a sigh before lying her head back and closing her own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest; I just really wanted to write some Harley/Ivy in this dynamic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
